1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hooded garments, and particularly to a garment having and integrated hood and hat combined therein.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various outdoor clothing worn in cool or cold weather may have hoods attached onto the garment for protecting the wearer's head, neck and face from the elements. The outdoor apparel may be jackets, coats, sweaters and sweatshirts. The hood may be sewn into the garment around the neck opening or may be removable. This allows the user to cover the head and neck when exposed to the elements or remove the hood when not needed.
Some individuals wear hats for keeping warm, for example, stretch hats, hats with bills, hats with ear coverings, etc. The hats are worn as a preference, but in some instances, hats may be required, for example, hats with bills for blocking the sun or hardhats required to be worn in construction areas for protection. Some wear hats and hooded clothing. In this regard, the hat usually interferes with the fitting of the hood around the wearer's head, neck and face. FIG. 1 shows a representation of hardhat on an individual with a hood covering the head, neck and sides of the face. The hat causes gaps of the hood on either side of the face because of its placement on the top of the hood. The gaps allow wind to enter the sides of the face and move around the wearer's neck and head obviating any warmness created by the hood. The gaps may require the wearing of additional face and neck warming articles, for example, face masks, scarfs, turtlenecks and other garments. The wearing of additional garments may be uncomfortable, inconvenient and unsafe when worn in construction areas. There is a need for a garment with a combined hat and hood wherein the wearer has benefits of wearing the hat and hood with in a warm, secure manner.